Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to aerosol generators, and more particularly to aerosol generators used to aerosolize small amounts of powders and liquids with minimum losses.
Description of the Related Art
Many aerosol generators are available to aerosolize liquid and dry powder materials. Generally, all of these generators are designed for large quantities of materials and have significant losses in the generator. Sonic nozzles, collision nebulizers, and other medical nebulizers use a high air flow rate to aerosolize the material. These systems typically require gram quantities of material and have significant losses in the components that carry the powder or liquid through the generator. Accordingly, there remains a need for an aerosol generator that can aerosolize small amounts of powders and liquids with minimal losses.